


Aftermath

by Adara_Rose



Category: Dreamcatcher (2003), Dreamcatcher - Stephen King
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason they failed to include this scene, so I pinned it.</p>
<p>Drabble placed immediately after the ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

It was finally over. The last of those creepy-ass aliens was dead and gone, and now no one else would get infected by them. He was free from the possession of that bastard Mr Grey. And Henry- Henry was looking at him like he’d just won the lottery or something, grinning like an idiot.

“What is it, man? You look like you’ve seen the girl of your dreams or something.” Henry laughed, his laughter bubbling around the reservoir.

“Not girl” he said. But before Jonesy could figure out what the hell he means by that, Henry was across the room in like three steps and in his personal space. “No, not a girl” he whispered and then he kissed him. Jonesy’s mouth fell open from shock and that was all the invitation Henry needed for his tongue to come swooping in and swirling wet and hot around Jonesy’s mouth. Hot damn, it felt good. Which was totally crazy because this was like his friend from childhood and he was still covered in grime and alien muck. But his mouth was like a freaking oven and Hell-o Henry’s dick, thick and hard against his thigh! Jonesy tried to protest but Henry was sucking on his tongue like a freakin’ hoover and grinding against him and yeah okay it felt good. It felt, like really good, and why was he trying to protest again?

Henry pressed him up against the wall, still kissing, still grinding, but now with the addition of shoving his hand down Jonesy’s pants and stroking his dick, which rapidly stiffened in his hand. He groaned and pressed into the touch, wanting more. His brain was hazy and he felt light, dizzy, like he had just smoked some really good weed and Henry just pulled down his pants and oh fuck, skin on skin!

Jonesy cried out as their dicks met, and Henry took that as encouragement to press him even harder against the wall and grind against him like a football player trying to get into a cheerleader’s panties and it was hot and delicious and the friction was holy-fucking-hell good. Jonesy didn’t know what to do with his hands so he grabbed Henry’s naked ass and it was obviously the right thing to do because Henry moaned loudly and wrapped his fingers around their cocks and stroked them together. It was so damn good, too fucking good and Jonesy moaned loudly as he came long and hard over them both, Henry sucking one hell of a hickey onto his neck. Then Henry was coming too and moaning his name like a freaking prayer and feeling his body shake and cling to his was like a fucking revelation.

After they slumped against the wall, Henry’s pants still around his knees and Jonesy still stroking his fucking perfect ass.

“That had better not have been a one time thing” He said, and Henry grinned.

“Been wanting to do that since we were sixteen” he said “like hell it was a one time thing.”

“Good” Jonesy said, breathless and suddenly bursting with happiness. “Then let’s get the hell out of here and get naked proper.”

Henry kissed him again, a filthy kiss full of promise.

“Okay. Race you to the car.” He pulled up his pants.

“Wait, what” Jonesy protested, confused.

“First there gets to drive!” Henry yelled as he took off. Jonesy laughed and gave chase.

 

 


End file.
